ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When the Lights Go Out
When the Lights Go Out is the 53rd Tomas 10 episode. Plot When the Lights Go Out It was a warm summers night. Two burglars had just broken into a bank and were attempting to open the safe. They came armed, one with a bionic arm and the other with an enhanced tazer. They had already gotten past the guards and were trying to figure out a way to open the safe. “Can you get it open?” one asked. “Not sure. This one is different than the one in the blueprints.” the other replied. Meanwhile, the three of us snuck in and were sneaking up on them. We stopped at a reasonable distance away, and hid behind a counter. “Now what?” Santi asked whispering. “I’m trying to figure that out.” I replied. “You haven’t figured it out? I thought you had a plan!” Santi said whispering loudly. “Hey! Who’s back there?” One of the burglars asked. He must have overheard Santi. “I said, who’s back there!” he repeated. But he got no answer. “Don’t worry Frank, it’s probably just your worried imagination.” his partner assured. But, Frank knew we were back there. He lifted his bionic arm, aimed it at the counter, and blasted a powerful laser beam. The blast smashed the counter and he heard our shock. “Someone’s here. Hurry.” he told his partner and he continued to fire at us. We had hidden behind a wall so he could not blast us. “What do we do now? They’re going to blast us.” Santi stated. “I have an idea.” I said. Then I activated the watch and transformed into Upchuck. “It’s dinner time.” I said. Then I ran out into the open drawing the blasts. “What is that thing?” Frank wondered. “Who cares, just blast it.” his partner replied. He took out a blowtorch and was using it to try to open the safe. As he blasted the lasers, I dodged them and continued running in his direction. I swallowed three in the process. Then I stopped and blasted them back at him, purposely missing. “I missed on purpose.” I stated. “Stand down or next time I won’t.” Frank didn’t want to give up. He looked up and blasted the ceiling right above me. Next, large chunks of concrete, cement, pipes, and drains fell on me and covered me completely. “Ha, not so tough now, are you?” he said with a feeling of accomplishment. Then, he noticed that the pile on top of me was shrinking. Pieces were disappearing. I was soon able to get out still holding a pipe and small rock of cement. First, I ate the pipe and ate the rock next. My stomach was now inflated and ready to go. Frank charged up his biotic arm and blasted a powerful laser at me. In return, I released an explosive goo bullet. The two collided and formed a small explosion. That provided a smokescreen for me to run up to him. He was shielding his face with his arms, so I ran up and jumped at him. Then, I chomped down on his biotic arm. My powerful bite had rendered it useless. Next, I blasted a spitball right next to him, sending him flying into the wall. His partner was now almost done cutting through the safe. I reached out one of my tongues to grab the enhanced tazer and swallowed it. Then, I fired a spitball at him that released electricity. The spitball exploded and shocked him at the same time, causing him to be knocked out. Later, the police arrived to take the two burglars to jail. “That’s the forth night in a row.” Santi said. “There must be something going on in this town that criminals keep appearing.” Fer said. “Who cares?” I asked. “They get sent right back there anyways.” I stated. “But what bothers me is how they got out in the first place.” Fer said. “There must be an explanation.” It was our forth night in Alpine, Utah and every night there has been an escape from the prison and a robbery. We wondered how they were getting away. The answer we would soon discover. But not after dealing with a powerful old enemy: Massive. He had just broken out of the Alien Zone and found a way to get to Earth. He stole a spacecraft and flew over to an art museum. “Ah, freedom.” he said when he got out. He floated to the top of the roof. “Let’s get heavy.” he said summoning his powers on himself. “Really heavy.” he said then broke through three floors laughing. Next he used his powers on paintings hanging up on the wall. “Stealing seems like the right step in the wrong road.” he said lifting up the paintings. Meanwhile, we arrived in the RV. “There’s the stolen ship from the prison.” Fer said. “Yeah, but who’s the crook that took it?” I asked. We peeked inside and caught a glimpse of Massive floating by. “So that answers that question.” Fer said. “Strange, I never knew Massive had a taste for art. Last time it was just money.” Fer analyzed. “When you’re that big you pretty much have a taste for anything.” Santi joked. But he didn’t realize Massive was coming up behind him. “Right, Tomas.” he said turning around. Then, he realized Massive was right behind him. “What was that?” he asked. Then he shot a beam at Santi and the gravity sent him flying into a wall. Quickly, I transformed into Elekid. Unfortunately, Massive noticed and threw me to the roof and flew up after me. Next, I summoned my electricity and blasted Massive off the roof, right as he came up. He landed on a shield of antigravity and was perfectly fine. I jumped down after him, but he hit me with a gravity ray and threw me aside. I got up as fast as I could, but not fast enough. Massive had lifted a large boulder out of the ground and was preparing to throw it at me. Luckily, Fer managed to run inside the RV and grab my old gyro blaster that canceled out Massive’s powers. He blasted the giant boulder and it fell on him. Unfortunately, he was strong enough to hold it up and keep it from crushing him. The tossed it aside and laughed at our attempt to stop him. Luckily, that kept him busy for a long enough time for Elekid to jump on his back. Once on, Massive tried to shake me off. I focused all my energy then expelled all my electricity. Massive was hugely affected. He started shaking and glitching. He finally collapsed on the floor and his head popped off. “Massive is a robot?” Santi asked confused. “This is just a decoy.” Fer replied. “Who knows where the real Massive is.” “I do.” Slash said. He was in his hideout watching us with cameras. “And you’re about to think you know too.” he said. Then he flipped a switch and activated a second robot Massive. As soon as we got back, I called the Galaxy Space Jail. They had told me all about it when I went to Galaxy Academy (in Basic Training). We went up and talked to the warden. He was a seven foot tall alien that had yellow skin. “We had a breakout with Massive and he managed to get past our security and escape.” he said leading us to Massive’s old cell. On our way over, the Junkman stopped us. “Well well well. If it isn’t my old friends.” he said. “The Junkman. Always nice to see an unfriendly face, locked away where it should be.” I said. “Nice to see you too. We should stay in touch, maybe exchange emails. You can add me to your friends list.” he said. “Maybe add you to my annoying list.” Santi said. “Ha, that’s a good one.” he said to himself and we moved on. “This is the cell Massive escaped from.” the warden said. The laser cell bars were all bent and broken. I also noticed my old antigravity gauntlets I put on him. “Looks like someone managed to slip out of his cuffs.” I said. “Well he wouldn’t have if you used something better than this flimsy laser bar security.” Santi said he was about to touch it, but was pulled back by Fer. Then, the warden pulled out a coin and dropped it on the bar. It was immediately, shocked with 30,000 volts of electricity and vaporized. “Never mind.” Santi said. “But the Massive we fought was only a robot.” Fer said. “The real Massive must have escaped and made a robot clone to confuse you.” the warden said. But we were still suspicious. Later that day, Santi was watching TV while Fer was driving and I was looking for a snack. “Hey Tomas. Look at this.” he said. He saw Massive braking into a western building. “What is it?” I asked. “It looks like Massive got a new interest. This time in cowboys.” he replied. “Cowboys?” I repeated confused. “That’s the Western Museum.” he said. “I know where that is.” Fer said and immediately drove over. We soon arrived at the Western Museum. The doors had been torn apart by Massive. We entered the building and kept an eye out for him. “There’s no sign of him anywhere.” Santi stated. Suddenly, an invisible thing bumped into Santi. “Hey, I think an ‘excuse me’ should be said right about now.” But we had no idea what he was talking about. “Let’s split up.” I suggested. Fer and Santi went together and I went alone. Soon after, Fer and Santi came up to a damaged exhibit. “Looks like Massive found what he came for.” Santi said. “What would Massive want with the Lone Ranger’s horse?” Fer wondered. “Ha ha ha ha.” Massive laughed. He was riding the horse on an antigravity platform. He was using his powers to control the horse. “Hold it right there big guy.” Santi said pulling out the gyro to defeat Massive. “No one stands up to Massive.” he said. Then he made his hands into guns and started blasting his powers. Fer and Santi ran for cover. “Ha Ha ha ha.” Massive laughed. He blasted again at Santi, Santi blasted the gyro, and they cancelled each other out. Then I quacked in front of Santi. “Looks like it’s time to kick some massive butt.” I said teas ing Massive. Then I made two explosive eggs. “Ok, buster. Let’s see if you’ve got a taste for the power eggs of Danger Duck!” I shouted then launched them at him. Massive used his powers to deflect me, and I ended up being blasted to the wall by one egg, and covered in tar by another. “This is embarrassing.” I stated. “None of you weaklings stand a chance against Massive.” he said. Then he used his powers to brake off the roof. He rode away on the flying horse laughing. Later that night, we were back in the RV. “So did you find anything we can use to find Massive?” Fer asked. “I did a full body scan of Santi and found something very interesting.” I replied. “Interesting? What was it?” Santi asked. “It’s a hair.” I said holding it up. “A hair? I’ve got plenty of those.” Santi said. “It’s a hair that doesn’t belong to you smart guy. In fact, it doesn’t belong to any of us.” I said. “So whose is it?” Fer asked. “I installed a DNA constructor app into the laptop. The analysis should be just about ready.” I said showing them the laptop. Suddenly a picture popped up. The watch beeped and reverted me back to normal. “That looks like Slash.” Santi said. Suddenly, an emergency news report came on the TV. “Attention all citizens. There has been a brake in at Captain Fudge Cookies Factory. Suspect is thought to be armed and very dangerous.” the reporter said. “That must be Massive.” Santi said. “And I have a feeling when we find Massive, we’ll find Slash.” Fer said. We drove over to Captain Fudge Cookies Factory and all signs of the brake in pointed to Massive. We walked in and kept an eye out. Meanwhile, Slash was watching us from a distance. “I love when a plan comes together. Those fools are coming right into my hands.” he said then used his sword to turn invisible. Inside the factory, we searched for Massive. Everything seemed fine. The machines were running, the cookies were being made. And Massive was nowhere to be seen. Massive jumped up behind us levitating a large pile of cookies. He used his powers to gather more, then shot them at us at a rapid speed. Fer and Santi took cover, and I quickly transformed into Upchuck and started swallowing cookies. I kept eating cookies and gaining a larger size with every bite. “Our secret weapon against a cookie attack. Tomas, how do you do it?” Santi said sarcastically. “We need to get Massive out in the open. Are you ready with the gyro?” Fer asked Santi. “Ready.” he replied. “Now!” Fer said. They jumped out and went for Massive. “Ok, now I’m ready.” I said then upchucked multiple spitballs at him. Massive countered them with his powers. Santi kept an eye out for an opening. As soon as he saw one, he fired the gyro and cancelled Massive’s powers and a spitball knocked Massive to the ground. Unfortunately, it was my last spitball. Massive got back up and fired a his antigravity ray at Santi and he started floating up. Santi tossed the gyro to Fer, who was hiding behind a crate of cookies. While, Massive was distracted, I managed to wrap my tongues around him. I withdrew them as fast as I could and Massive started spinning out of control. Meanwhile, Slash was watching us from the walkway above us. He was still invisible. Fer blasted Santi and he returned to normal. Next, he ran up to Massive, but Massive released his gravity powers, to stop himself, and sent Santi across the room. Santi got hooked onto a chain that started moving across the room. Next, Massive lifted a crate of cookies. “I’ve got you right in my sight.” Fer said aiming the gyro. Meanwhile, Slash was watching him, that he didn’t notice Santi crash into him. Slash fell down to a big container of cookie dough. Massive noticed Fer and tried using his powers, but Fer was faster and blasted Massive. The Massive short circuited and the exploded. It was revealed to that Massive was another robot. “Two in one day?” Fer said confused. Slash climbed out of the container covered in cookie dough. He was growling angrily. “What’s up Slash?” I asked. He turned around to see Upchuck behind him. “Uh, oh. The jig is up.” he said, then blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out. Fer managed to get Santi down and they walked over to the destroyed robot Massive. “So, Massive was just another robot.” Santi said. “Massive’s CPU might contain some useful information.” Fer said pulling a computer chip out of Massive’s ear. “Let’s get that robot brain back to the RV. We need to learn all about it, and Slash.” I said. Later that day, we were in the RV. “I did a little research and found that the Lone Ranger Horse and Captain Fudge and the Leonardo De Vinci paintings all disappeared with Massive. All three are tops in their deals.” Fer said. “But what is the connection between Slash and a rampaging robot?” Santi asked. “Well hunters are known for their decoys.” Fer said. “A decoy for who, or for what?” Santi asked. “Maybe Slash has a collection going on, and all that’s left is to add the top crime fighter on earth. Which would be Tomas and his aliens.” Fer replied. “Then it’s time to turn the tables on the hunter, and make him the hunted.” I said. That night, we drove up into a dark alley and I got out. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Santi asked. “Of course, when Slash sees me all alone, he won’t be able to resist making his move.” “It’s a little risky Tomas.” Fer said. “It’s the only way to flush him out. Get him to lead us to were he’s holding everything else.” I replied. Twenty minutes passed since I was dropped off at the alley. I was beginning to wonder that Slash might not show himself. I began to walk out the alley, when fire came down from above blocking my exit. Slash landed behind me. I quickly turned around and transformed into Teleportal. But just when I turned around, he shot a glowing green net at me. “Got you.” he said. “Don’t even bother teleporting out, it’s covered in an electrical energy gel.” he stated. I tried teleporting out to see if he was telling the truth, and he was because I got electrocuted when I tried. “Don’t bother, you’re helpless.” he said. In return, I teleported an anvil on his foot. He growled in anger. “Whoops.” I said. He picked me up and slashed his sword in the air. The sword created a portal and he dragged me through. Later, when I had reverted back to normal, he attacked energy cuffs to us, so I wouldn’t separate myself from him. Next, he took me into Galaxy Space Jail space station. “Hey, shouldn’t I be taking you back in here?” I asked. We came up to a cell, and the bars lifted up, allowing us in. “Hello Tomas, I’ve been expecting you.” It was the Junkman. “Well done Slash. You’ve proven yourself worthy.” “Yeah, I’m here to collect my reward.” he said. “In time.” the Junkman said. “I have a very special reward for you.” he said suspiciously. Suddenly, the wall behind him opened, leading to a larger room behind it. “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” he asked. “Wow, do all the prisoners get such a nice cell?” I asked looking around. I managed to see a few things, the Mona Lisa (stolen from the art museum), the Lone Ranger Horse on a platform (stolen from the western museum), and four large cookie jars on a shelf labeled: Captain Fudge Cookies (stolen from the factory). The Junkman giggled. “No, you might say I gave myself a promotion.” he said walking to a headless robot body. “And now I’m in charge around here.” he said and flipped a switch on the back. “Tomas, so nice to see you again.” said the head of the warden, on a shelf behind me. He was also a robot. “So the chief is just a robot.” I said surprised. “Just like the one of Massive you destroyed.” he said. “Massive was an excellent decoy.” Slash added. “The real Massive is still locked up close by.” the Junkman stated. “But now, I’m going to freeze you, and add you to my collection of trophies.” he said pulling out a freeze ray. Then he blasted me and I became paralyzed and my body froze. “Yes! I finally caught you.” he said in accomplishment. But, I began to crack. “Huh, no, no.” he said and my head broke apart. It turned out, the Tomas he thought he caught, was only a robot. Then, Fer, Santi, and I jumped out of a passageway behind a painting. “Sorry we’re late, we got stuck in traffic.” I said. Then, Fer caught the Junkman with the net Slash used to capture Teleportal. “But, but how?” The Junkman asked confused. “I figure one good robot scam deserved another. So, I had Grey Matter fix me up a robot decoy, which I switched just before I turned back to normal.” I replied. “Very good.” the Junkman said. “But you’re in for a big surprise.” he said. All of a sudden his head exploded. “What?” we all said. Then, the real Junkman came out of a door riding a large machine with a large laser. “Sorry Tomas, but I figured one good robot scam robot scam deserved another robot scam.” he said. “Get them!” he ordered Slash. “I don’t think so.” I said and transformed into Common Cold. I threw a mud ball at Slash, and it hit him in the face. Next, I used my sticky sneeze at the Junkman. I hooked onto him with a long line of snot. I pulled him off the machine and he landed on Slash. He accidentally pulled the lever when he fell off, and his machine froze the two of them together. “Good work Tomas.” Fer said. “Your plan did work after all.” Santi said. “And I think those two will be getting along nicely in their new home at the Galaxy Space Jail.” I said. The End Character *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Robot Warden Villians *Two Burglers *Massive (robots) *Slash *The Junkman Aliens used *Upchuck (2x) *Elekid *Danger Duck *Teleportal *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes